Love Triangle
by Samantha worthington
Summary: Smokin' Aces 2: Assassins Ball A/U


**LOVE TRIANGLE**

Emma Deluca – Original character

Nicholas – Jared Keeso

Darwin Tremor – Chris Pine

Jeeves Tremor – Kevin Durand

Lester Tremor – Maury Sterling

Kaitlyn Tremor – Autumn Reeser

Emma awoke to the sounds of a hospital room, beeps and whirrs of machinery and the low talk of the doctors and nurses in the hallways. Her finger twitched as her eyes slowly opened and she could feel an extra weight shift on the bed. Her fingers tightened around the hand that held hers.

"Nic?" She asked, groggily.

"Em'? God it's good to hear your voice!" Nicholas smiled as he squeezed her hand, "How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit by a freight train!" She moaned as she tried to sit up a little, but was met by a sharp pain in her side. She hissed at it and lay back down.

"Hey, take it easy, the doctors said you're gonna be sore for a while!" Nicholas replied.

"How long have I been out?"

"A few days. The doctors weren't expecting you to be awake so soon!"

"I almost wish I wasn't!" She replied, rubbing a hand over her face. Her eyes finally became unblurred and focused on the young man, he was still in his suit, though the tie and coat long disregarded, his usually neat hair dishevelled and he looked like he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in weeks!

"Damn, Nic, you look like shit!" She replied with a grin. "How long have you been here?" He just looked at her, "You haven't left?"

"Nope, I couldn't leave you here alone, even though Agent Baker has twenty-four hour security on your door!" He replied after giving himself the once over.

"Security? What for?" She was confused, the last thing she could remember was getting on a plane in Quantico.

"You don't remember?"

She thought for a moment, "The case! I didn't complete it, did I?"

Nicholas shook his head, "You don't remember anything?"

"Not really, I remember getting on the plane, but nothing after that!"

He gave her a small smile, "It's ok, the main thing is that you're going to be alright!" He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna let the doctor know that your awake, I won't be long."

Emma held his hand tighter, she knew that her case involved the Tremors and she knew she'd failed and they were still out there, now she was their newest target! That was the reason for all the security.

Nicholas stopped mid-stand, "Don't worry, your completely safe here. Baker handpicked the agents to guard you!" He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and kissed the back of her fingers.

She felt the hot tingle behind her eyes and she forced the tears back. She knew that Darwin and his siblings would have their revenge and it didn't matter how many men where outside that door, they would reach her, it was all just a matter of time!

Finally, she nodded her consent for him to leave, turning her face away as the tears she fought so hard to keep from falling rolled over her cheeks. She couldn't let Nic see her like this, she hated for him to see her in this hospital bed, weak and useless. She saw the concern in her partners face, felt it in his touch. He loved her and she knew he was blaming himself for the situation they were both now facing.

The memories of the last few weeks where slowly starting to come back to her. The meeting her and Nicholas had about the case with Agent Baker, her decision to go undercover and get inside the Tremors psycho little speed filled world. How furious Nicholas was when she agreed to the task, he tried to talk her out of it and Baker too, but Baker was convinced that Emma was the best suited agent in the F.B.I for the case.

She remembered their last night together before she flew out to Nevada, Nic was still beside himself with grief that he couldn't change her mind. She remembered how he told her he loved her, his passionate, pleading kisses and how he made love to her, like it was the last time they would be together. How his beautiful blue eyes surveyed her face, still pleading for her not to go, but he knew how stubborn she was. She loved her job and she wasn't going to turn down one case, no matter what the cost.

Her thoughts where lost in that last night she spent with Nic, when the doctor came in. "Well, well, look who's awake!" He smiled, "How do you feel?"

Emma stared at him blankly for a second, "O.K. I guess. Everything is sore and stiff!"

"Well, considering the ordeal you went through, you're very lucky in deed!" The doctor replied, "Do you remember anything of what happened?"

"I remember a little, but mostly before I left for Nevada!" She replied.

"Well, that's normal. After such a traumatic incident, the brain will temporarily shut off those memories, it is a defense mechanism. Persons retain the capacity to learn new information and there may be some partial or complete recovery of those memories. Try not to force them, let them come naturally. Forcing them may result in the brain repressing them further and you may never regain them." The doctor replied, "We'll set up a time for you to see a specialist who will help you deal better with the events of the last few months."

"A shrink? Doc, look, I really don't think I need to see one of those…"

"I know, a lot of patients are embarrassed by having to consult with a psychiatrist at first, but in the end they are thankful for the opportunity!"

She decided not to argue and left it at that, even though she thought shrinks where for crazy people.

"Now, let's just have a look at you and see which of these machines we can get rid of!" The doctor checked her over, "Yes young lady, you are very lucky to be alive, your suffering from a concussion, numerous cuts and bruises and a sprained knee, along with one major gunshot wound and one minor!" He removed the gauze from below her ribs, "The bullet went right through, missing any vital organs and arteries! But this one," He removed the gauze from her shoulder, this one could have been a lot worse if it wasn't for Agent Nicholas applying pressure to it until EMS responded. It nicked a main artery and you very well could have bled out! You had an angel watching over you that day!" He motioned for her to sit up as best she could to inspect the exit wound on her back , "Well, I think everything but the I.V. can go! I'll send in a nurse to take care of that. I'll be back later to check up on you again, Agent Deluca!"

"Hey! Brought a snack from the cafeteria, didn't know if you'd be hungry or not!" Nicholas replied as he stepped into the room.

She smiled as he sat beside her, "Thanks! But I'm not really hungry!" She grabbed the coffee out of his hand, "But this'll do!" She grinned.

"I should have seen that comin'! He replied, "So what did the doctor say?"

"Temporary amnesia, "She replied, sipping on the hot coffee. He looked worried, "Well, repressed memories, I can remember everything leading up to my flight here, but after that, not much, just blurs of stuff that I'm not even sure are real or not yet!"

"Do you remember anything about the night before you left Quantico?" He asked sheepishly.

She smiled and grabbed his collar, pulling him to her, "I remember everything about that night!" He searched her eyes, finding a passion in them he rarely saw, in that split second before their lips met. Their embrace lasted for what seemed like forever, Nicholas' hand gently rubbing her cheek as they separated, looking into his icy blue eyes, she replied, "I love you Nic, that's one thing I couldn't forget!"

He smiled down at her, placing his forehead against hers, "I love you too!" And he kissed her nose, which she crinkled up.

They sat there in silence, fingers intertwined for a few minutes. "Nic?"

"Hmmm?"

"Tell me what happened, it might trigger my memory or something." He hesitated, "Please?"

He sat back in the chair, keeping her hand in his, "Are you sure? I mean, it's only been a few hours." But he saw the determined plea in her eyes. "Well, when you last checked in with Central Intelligence, you said that the Tremors had picked up another hit and that it was going down in a few days. They were going after some mob mark, Buddy Israel, but that was it!

Jenna was able to find out more info about Israel, he was the son of a mob boss, Primo Spirazza. Apparently, Israel was planning on outing his father to the authorities, something to do with Spirazza cutting him out of the family business. He was holed up in a casino in Lake Tahoe. The Tremors got the hit, one million for Israel. Baker sent out a team to get to Israel before them and to help you bring them in."

"And where you part of that team?"

"Yeah, Baker wasn't going to let me at first, but I was going out of my head with you gone. I wanted to be there, to help you get out of that mess!" His face turned a slight shade of pink, "I knew you could do it on your own, but I was afraid what might happen to you if those speed-freak Nazi found out who you really where. I couldn't lose you!"

After a few moments of shared silence, he continued, "By the time we got to the casino, the place was a war zone. We had three of the Tremors backed into a corner, but there was no sign of you or Darwin. Then I heard gunshots coming from behind us, when I turned to see what was happening, I saw the both of you. You hesitated, only for a second before you opened fire on us, purposely missing the agents, I guess Darwin was smarter than we thought and picked up on it, then he turned on you. I tried to get to you, but it was too late. He shot at you, you stepped back, lost your footing and fell down the stairwell. I didn't know you had got hit 'till I finally got to you. Darwin tried to keep me from getting to you, he came at me with his machetes when he ran out of bullets. I don't really know what happened after that, it was all a blur, but I managed to find you." His voice shook for a second, "I thought you were dead, there was so much blood!" By now, he was standing at the window, back to her. "I thought to myself, I failed! Emma's dead because I couldn't protect her!"

She could hear the tears in his voice, even though she couldn't see his face. She went to speak, but was cut short, "Em' I'm sorry! I should have done something, anything to keep you safe! I should have done more to keep you in Virginia!" He turned to face her, the tears running down his cheek.

It broke her heart to see him like this, "Nic, it's not your fault! I screwed up, not you!" Her eyes overflowed.

He came to her, holding her to him, "I'm sorry!" He repeated.

Emma pulled away slightly and looked up at him, wiping the tears from his face. "You don't need to be sorry. I'm here because of my mistake, and besides, you know how hard headed I am, there was no way I was going to turn this case down, even if you tied me to the bed, I'd have figured out a way out of it!" She grinned at him.

He smiled back, knowing what she said was true, she would have went no matter what, "So please stop blaming yourself for this! I'm fine, more or less, and when I get out of here, if it makes you feel better, you can be my personal man servant until I get better, K?"

He was about to respond when the door opened. Quickly dropping out of their embrace, Nicholas retook his place at the window, trying to dry up the last of the wetness on his cheeks.

"Well, well, look at you!" Agent Baker replied as he entered the room. "Not too bad considering what you went through!"

Emma smiled at him, 'Thanks Boss!"

"I see you've had company!" He nodded in Nicholas' direction, "Nic, you look like shit! Go back to the hotel and get some rest, that's an order!"

He quickly glanced at Emma, who nodded, knowing full well that he wouldn't be gone for more than a few hours. "Yes sir!" He replied as he grabbed his coat. "I'll come back later, K?" She could see the pain in his eyes, he wanted to be with her in case something happened, so he could make up for the last time and protect her.

"You know, he really cares about you." Baker replied when the door closed. Emma tensed a bit, knowing that relationships between partners in the F.B.I where frowned on, but relaxed a little when she saw the smile on his face, "He's a good kid!"

"Yes, I know!"

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Not bad, seeing that I was shot twice then fell down a flight of stairs!" She replied, as Baker, a man not much older than herself, maybe thirty, with dark curly hair and a goatee, took a seat beside her bed.

"So, can you tell me what happened?" He asked, pulling a notepad and pen from his pocket.

"Not really, the doctor said I have a kind of amnesia, I can remember the day I left Virginia, but nothing after!"

"I see, repression, not uncommon in these situations." He replied.

"Mmmhmm, so I've been told." She replied, "The only things I know are what Nic told me. But the doctor said my memory will come back in time!"

"Good, good! So Nicholas informed you that the Tremors escaped?"

"Yes sir, he did."

"That's why I have so much security in the building. I'm sure they will try to get to you, if they think you survived. But don't worry, I have the best out there, Dom, Abrego, Porter. We won't let anything happen to one of my best!" He grinned.

The news was a bit unsettling, she knew the agents he had picked where indeed the best, but she also knew that the Tremors would eventually come for her, no matter what, and her friends would have to suffer along with her!

"Well, I'd better get going, let you get your rest. I've informed Agent Nicholas to update me on your condition. Take your time, rest and get better! We all miss you around the office!" He smiled.

"Have a good evening sir!" She replied as he exited the room.

Moments after Baker left, the door opened. "Nic, what are you still doing here? Baker told you to go home!" She replied, a little ticked that he had disobeyed their lead agent, but was relieved that he was here with her again.

"I know, I can't go, I won't leave you alone! I'll sleep in that chair every night until your better if I have too, I don't care!" He replied.

"I know you would, but you really need to get some rest, and seriously, you need a shower!" She laughed, pinching her nose.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, O.K. I'm gonna go, but I'll be back in a few hours, I promise!" He replied, "I love you!" He kissed her forehead.

She knew all along that he had cared for her, but she hadn't known it was so deep until that last night in Quantico. He was so distraught that he couldn't change her mind, he'd sat her down, told her how he really felt about her, made love to her. In a way, he was hoping it would change her mind and in another, he did it because he thought it would be the last time he'd see her alive. And before that night, she hadn't known herself how much she really cared for him.

"Love you too stinky!" She teased.

"Do you need anything before I go, or anything brought back?"

She thought hard about asking, "Could you leave your gun?"

He stopped and looked at her, "Em' there's plenty of security here, you won't…"

"Please? Just for some peace of mind!" She pleaded, without missing a beat, he unclipped the gun from its holster and handed it to her, with an extra clip. "Thanks!" She slipped it into the side table drawer.

He nodded and gave her a small smile before he left.

_ Emma awoke to something cold against her temple and the strong smell of weed and sweat. She knew before she opened her eyes that it was Darwin._

_ "Well, well, sleepin' beauty's awake!" He replied in his thick southern drawl. I thank you's got sum e'splainin ta do, lil lady!" He pulled her roughly from the bed, shoving her towards the window._

_ "Dar, what are you doing here?" She stuttered, trying to regain some strength in her battered__ legs._

_ "Cum on naw, tha family's waitin' in tha car fer our lil reunion!" He motioned the gun towards the window, "Naw git!"_

_ She stood her ground, "I'm not going anywhere with you!" She spat._

_ He locked the gun, "Well, I beg ta differ witcha ther'."_

_ "No, if you're going to kill me, then do it here, now!" She dared, 'What the hell are you doing?' Her sane mind screamed at her._

_ "Naw, thank I'll make yer by'friend find ya, piece by piece!" He snarled, "Naw git out that ther' winda before I throws ya out!"_

_ She grabbed whatever she could, the gun was too far away, and threw it in Darwin's direction, hoping to get to the gun or the door. He came at her, "Naw, I don' usually 'it women, but you jus' gone an' pissed me off!" He backhanded her, causing her to hit the floor hard. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to her knees, she grabbed a bedpan and smacked him hard across the face, causing him to stumble backwards. She darted as best she could towards the door, when a sharp pain tore its way through her back and out her chest. She fell, hands to her chest, tears and blood smeared across her face, gasping for air._

_ Darwin stood over her, looking down the barrel of his German officers pistol, "I sure hate ta do this, but, it's tha' way of tha' world, beautiful!" Then he pulled the trigger._

Emma woke up with a scream, soaked in sweat, she frantically felt herself for new bullet wounds. She felt hands grab her by the shoulders and she screamed again. The door to her hospital room burst open and three agents rushed in.

"Em'! Em'! It's me, Nic!" He replied, "Its ok, guys!" The agents put away their guns and left the room as Emma came to reality and hugged into Nicholas chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"He came for me Nic!" She sobbed, "Darwin, he killed me!"

Nicholas held her tightly, stroking her hair, "Sssshhhh, it's alright! It was just a dream! I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, I promise!"

"It was so real. Nic, I could feel the gun against my skin, I could smell him! I felt the bullet hit me!" She cried.

"It's ok, it's over now, you're ok!" He whispered. He laid her back onto the pillow, but she refused to give up the death grip she had around his chest. So he lay there with her, whispering to her and placing tender kisses on her head until they both fell asleep.

...

"How fuckin' sweet!" Kaitlyn replied, shoving the binoculars at Lester, who flicked them to his face.

"Yep, makes me wanna puke, it do!" He replied, "Well, you gonna tell Darwin she's awake 'n wit her lover boy?" Lester flitted his eyelids at his half sister.

"Dammit Leester, grow a fuckin' spine!" She smacked him hard on the back of his bald head, Go tell Dar' yerself!"

Lester, who looked as though he thoroughly enjoyed the beating, hopped out of the tree they where perched in and headed for the car, where a sleeping Darwin lay.

On the way, he picked up a nice long stick, "Darwin? Hey, Darwin!" No response, so he up and poked his older brother with the stick, he knew after all these years, that when your waking Darwin, it's possible to get kicked or punched, so he'd choose a stick to poke him with from a safe distance!

"What tha' fuck Leester? Fuck! Wha's it?" Darwin replied, groggily swatting his brother's attempts to wake him.

"She's awake Dar'!" With that Darwin's eyes flicked open and he nearly tore the door from the car as he bolted towards Kaitlyn.

"Give me 'em!" He snatched the binoculars from her hand.

"Ah, Dar' I don't thank ya wanna do tha…" Kaitlyn trailed off.

Darwin seethed with anger and he didn't know if it was because he hadn't killed the little narc in the first place or if it was because she was in the arms of another man! "Fuckin' son of a bitch!"

"What we gonna do?"

"I dunno, right yet!" He snapped. He punched the hood of the car as he stormed off, startling a sleeping Jeeves.

"Wha', wha's goin' on?" Jeeves sleepily replied. Lester, who now took up a seat in the back, smacked his baby brother in the side of the head.

"Whacha thank is goin' on ya moron? Em's awake!"

"Oh, can we go see her? I miss Em'!" Jeeves received yet another whomp from his brother, "Damnit Leester, stop hittin' me!"

"Well, stop actin' like a damn idgit!"

"All of ya, shut tha' hell up! Yer givin' me a migraine!" Kaitlyn replied, sitting in the passenger's side of the car.

"Wha's he gunna do?" Lester asked.

"I dunno Lees, I don't even know if he knows yet!" Kaitlyn replied, "Ther's a hell of a lot of security in that hospital!"

"Hey, Dar! Darwin!" Lester shouted, "Naw, wher' do ya 'spose he's got ta?" They all looked at one another, then took off for the tree.

"Give me them binoculars Leester!" Kaitlyn replied, climbing back up the tree, "I don't see 'im. Wher' tha' fuck did he go?"

"Whacha all lookin' at?" Darwin asked, leaning against the hood of the car.

"Wha? Dar! We was wonderin' wher' you got ta!" Lester replied.

"Had ta take a piss!" He shrugged a thumb over his shoulder.

"K, well, we're gonna git sum shut eye!" Lester replied, pulling Jeeves along with him.

Kaitlyn sauntered over to her brother, "Wanna talk 'bout it?" Her brother had changed drastically over the last few days, and she knew it was because of Em'.

"Naw, not really!" He spat chewing tobacco through his teeth. "Not right yet! Got a lot to figure first."

Darwin had many girls in his life, but Em', she was different and he didn't know how to react to this treason! He thought there was something between them and then she stabbed him in the back. He was such an idiot, he should have seen right through her, but he was blinded.

"Dar' cum on, ya gotta git sum sleep!" She replied, getting back into the car.

"Ya, be ther' in a bit!" He was a torn man. His animal side wanted to blow her brains out, but the male inside, wanted to fuck them out! He just sat there for hours, staring into the sky, trying to sort himself out before he finally fell asleep.

...

"Good morning sunshine!" Emma replied as her eyes fluttered open and fell on Nicholas face.

"Morning beautiful!" He smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Better." She replied, cuddling closer to his warm body. Then she let out a sigh, "Mmmmm, comfy!" She smiled.

He chuckled at her, "Me too!"

"Don't move, ever, K?" She snuggled in more. He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

Then a knock came on the door, Emma groaned as Nicholas slid out of the bed, "Come in!" He replied.

"Good morning!" A chipper young nurse replied as she entered the room.

"Morning!" Emma groaned.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Ok I guess."

"Well, that's good!" The nurse replied.

"I'm gonna get some breakfast, be back in a bit, k?" Nicholas replied.

"K."

When Nicholas left the room, the nurse began to check Emma over.

"Well, it looks like your healing nicely!"

"Does that mean I can go home soon?" Emma asked anxiously.

"Oh, not yet I'm afraid! Maybe by the end of the week!" She replied, removing the gauze on her back. "But I think its safe enough for you to have a shower now, how does that sound?"

"Oh my god, that sounds awesome!" Emma replied, happy to be getting out of her bed.

"Your husband's been very worried about you, I bet he's glad your awake and doing well!"

"My hus…Wha'?" Emma stuttered, blushing, "Nic? No, he's not my husband!"

"Oh, sorry, it's just his concern for you, he came with you in the ambulance and I haven't seen him leave for more than a few minutes at a time!"

"Yeah, he's my partner, we're very close!" Emma replied.

"I see, well then, let's get you in that shower, shall we?"

The warm water running down her now swollen and bruised body felt like heaven, unfortunatley, her injuries kept her from enjoying this alone! The young nurse assisted with the showering, which was very awkward. When she was finished, she begged the nurse to let her do things on her own, she didn't like to be tended on much by strangers!

"Breakfast is here!" Nicholas replied as he entered the room, "Oh, shit! Sorry!" Emma was standing by her bed, dressed in only her bra and panites. But he couldn't help but take another look before turning his head. He hadn't noticed before how banged up her body had been. She had bruises everywhere, along with some small cuts and two bullet wounds. But with all of that, she was still gorgeous, each of those marks made her even more beautiful to him, they showed how brave and strong she was.

"Well, it's not like you haven't seen me in less!" She grinned, then she remembered the state her body was in and quickly pulled on some scrubs the nurse had left for her.

"You sure you're feeling alright?" Nicholas asked, concerned now with her level of pain.

"Yeah, I'm even better now that I've had a shower!" She sat back on the bed, "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Coffee and bagels! There's not a big selection in the cafeteria."

"What I wouldn't give for a Hava Java coffee right about now! I can't wait to get back home and sleep in my own bed!" She sighed.

"I know, it won't be long and we'll be on a plane back to Virginia!"

"Yeah, the nurse said probably by the end of the week, but I can't wait that long! I'm gonna go crazy in here, I can't even go outside of this room, let alone the building."

...

"Boy, 'ave you completely lost yer mind? You can't just waltz in ther' 'n take her out, one way 'er tha' other!" Lester replied.

"Ya gotta figure out what yer' gonna do wit' 'er first!" Kaitlyn replied, "I sure don't know what I'd do in yer situation!"

"I knows whut I'm gunna do!" Darwin replied, sliding his goggles off of his face. "I'm gunna go in ther' and bring her home!"

Flabergasted, Lester replied, "Wha...What are you sayin' Dar', you'd risk bringing 'er back wit us? You can't be serious, she's FBI!"

"Shut up Leester, I'll do whut I please!"

"Dar', are ya sure this is whut ya wants?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yup." He stopped and looked his sister in the eyes, "I luv 'er!"

Lester and Jeeves where about to burst into laughter at this, but decided to keep quiet with the look their older sister shot them. "You two, git!" She spat, shooing them away. "Dar', I know you do, but Leester has a point, and do you really think she's gunna want to cum back wit us?"

"She will, I know she will! She's one of us, Kait', she's a Tremor through 'n through!"

"Dar', she's FBI, she's not one of us! Darlin', I miss her too, she was the sister I ne'er had! But, an' i hates ta say it fer a second time, Leester's right. We don't know if we can trust her again!"

Darwin just glared at his siblings. "Fuck it, if yer out, yer out, but I'm goin'!" He replied, grabbing his gear.

The three looked at one another, then at Darwin's retreating back.


End file.
